


囚（6）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	囚（6）

时间在欢愉的两人面前似乎并不存在，一开始的赌气胡闹被空气中令人着迷的属于索尔的味道冲散，没有吞食任何令身体兴奋药 丸的Loki竟觉得头晕目眩，原来Thor本身就是极具诱惑的毒 药啊，一旦品尝过就再也无法戒掉。  
然而，对于Thor来说，Loki又何尝不是致命的罂粟呢。

粉色唇齿间吞吐的性器像是知道主人的难耐一般翘立在空气中微微颤动，铃口处滴落清浊的液体像是顽皮的水花一般划过Loki绯红色的面颊，Thor被面前过于淫靡的场景刺激到青筋暴怒，双手无法安分的蹭着紧紧扣住他的镣铐，虎口处被磨红了皮，一如他现在敞露着米色胸膛所染上的绯红。  
Thor的脚尖如同芭蕾舞者一般绷得笔直妄图想要触碰地面冲散Loki和药物给他带来的极致欢愉，可狡猾的他的金主却并不会就此放过他。  
翠绿色的眼眸闪过一丝皎洁，他仰望着金发大个子他的“调教品”急躁的神色以及紧紧盯着他面颊上清浊液体的模样，愉悦极了。  
Loki将一缕发丝别于耳后，清浊的液体顺着他起身的动作划过粉嫩的面颊来到唇齿边，Loki灵巧的舌像是猫咪的爪子挠着Thor荡漾的心。  
Loki的举动像是在品尝至高无上的美味，Thor却像是在沙漠中极度缺水的旅者，目睹Loki的一切举动对他看来都是望梅止渴，Thor的喉结上下滚动，明明很是滋润的唇瓣却像是遇到冬日的干燥起了皮，他想要吻住面前妖精的唇瓣汲取对他来说是神圣的柔软。  
“你想要什么？”  
那低沉的嗓音如同塞壬的歌声引诱着Thor一步步走入深渊，在无法回头的道路上Thor生孩子有了永远也不要回去的错觉。  
“你的唇。”  
野兽忠于自己的内心，不再是紧咬唇瓣像是一个奴隶对他金主的妥协，这一刻这一秒Thor是真的想要拥吻Loki的唇瓣，想要冲入那紧密令人疯狂的穴口，想要撞碎这个恶劣却优雅男人的灵魂，想要将他的灵魂融入其中，想要问问男人是否也和现在的他一般堕入、沉沦。

肌肤高热的温度让Thor的大脑不再清明，嘴里药丸早已化作甜蜜的糖果在他喉间跳跃，他想到第一次握住方向盘的兴奋与激动，脑袋里闪现着无数火花，所有细胞跳跃着用尽全力告诉他他属于赛车，赛车也将属于他，即使最终只能在地下赛场尽情狂奔他也甘之如饴，甚至愿为其付出灵魂。  
这一刻，不知是药物给他带来的火花，还是面前的男人太过于勾人，Thor就像回到赛车场一般血液冲向四肢百骸，快感中带着安心的温暖，那双平日里总是傲慢飞扬的湖蓝色眼眸也染上了波光，温柔的带着期望的看向Loki。  
心脏处猛然被揪的生痛，一种并不熟悉的感觉破开重重荆棘涌入心房，Loki像是调转了身份一般被Thor温柔的目光所诱惑，他所熟悉的所一见钟情的那双湖蓝色眼眸居然也可以如此温柔，且仅仅只属于他。

唇瓣与唇瓣温柔的碰撞，Loki踮着脚尖双臂无意识的圈住Thor早已涨红的脖颈。  
Thor品尝到的是自己的味道可却又不同的，那是带有Loki唇齿间甜蜜的自己的味道，就像是两人美妙的水乳交融。  
不知是谁先在这不同于以往甜蜜的吻里无法喘息，他们被迫分开只为呼吸一口新鲜的空气，却不知这空气里都像是洒了催情的春药，每一次吸入的都是牵扯着心口不让人熟悉的大概能称为甜蜜的东西。  
不对！  
Loki警觉的往后退去，Thor眼中的混乱他看的清明，这一刻才想到自己早前喂他吃下的药丸，一切美好的甜蜜都会在得知真相的那一刻像是被戳破的泡泡一般消失殆尽。  
Loki紧咬着唇瓣，那里还有着两人唇齿间相交留下的甜蜜，可现在却像是自己打了自己一巴掌一般。  
都是假的、假的，你知道嘛？！  
溢出唇齿的酸涩是Loki不曾品尝过的味道，他一直是个自尊心极强的人，会用一切的一切掩藏他不算好的出身，会放弃所有只为爬到高处不让他人看到他的弱点，可是Thor对于他来说太过于特别了，即使在黑暗世界里前行也不曾被掩盖光芒的男人，是他的药更是他的毒。

“对，像是一条狗一样恳求你的主人就对了。”  
换上一副高高在上冰冷的面容，Loki恶趣味的狠狠击向Thor翘立在空气中早已涨到通红的性器，又回到了主人的这个位置上，Loki告诉自己这是最后一次调教，今日过后Thor的日日夜夜将会为他的钱财而存在，这个萃取了阳光的男人会在他“肮脏”的世界里被染上致命的黑色，对，就是这样。  
不许这么看我！  
Loki拿起桌案上的长鞭随着愤怒而落下，Thor那像是大型犬受伤的眼神就这么大咧咧的闯入了他的心口，刚刚才下定决心要把Thor当物品出售的念头被击的溃不成兵，他甚至有那么一刻想要松开Thor的臂膀放他下来然后他们紧紧相拥，做爱亲吻，直到天荒，就像是荒唐的“白马王子”梦一样。

“Loki，停止吧，你的手！”  
或许是来自药物致命的影响，Thor并没有感觉到避开他所有要害的长鞭对他造成了什么伤害，反倒注意着他想要交合的对象Loki脱下手套紧握着皮鞭白嫩的手因抓的太狠而被勒得通红。  
够了，Thor没来由的感同身受的痛，这种痛却刺激的他恢复了最后的清明，不受药物控制的清明。  
他在做什么？央求主人赐他一个吻？心疼主人的手胜过心疼自己身体的苦痛？  
Thor啊Thor，你现在真的像一只被调教的丧家犬了，居然一丝一毫的自尊都不留给自己。  
对抗着全身欲望的折磨，Thor闭上了双眸，细密的汗水顺着脸颊滑入赛车服敞开着露出的胸口，蜜色的腹肌随着煎熬上下起伏着。  
只是为什么，Thor闭上了双眸脑海里却是Loki斜倚在跑车旁露出的皎洁笑容，裁剪合体的西装包裹着Loki优雅的身躯，漂亮的带些骄傲的表情竟没有经过Thor自己的同意就闯入了他的内心。  
该死！  
他在意他，Thor在意Loki，竟是在这一场又一场荒唐的性爱中产生了畸形的感情。  
不，不能够的！

——TBC——


End file.
